


Кофе и слезы

by Medvejka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medvejka/pseuds/Medvejka
Summary: Что может быть лучше служебного романа? Особенно, когда ты только студент. Любовь, страсть и т.д. О подобном мечтают многие, и у Бокуто даже появилась возможность, но будет ли все так, как это себе представляют многие?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Кофе и слезы

Несколько лет отказов себе в вещах, требующих больших денег, и несколько месяцев возни с документами позади, и Акааши стоит перед входом в небольшое здание в одном из самых уютных районов города, которое теперь является его кафе. По документам это помещение числилось как кафе, но таковым еще не было. Нужно было еще много сделать, чтобы это место стало тем самым уголочком, где можно отдохнуть, отвлечься от серых будней и провести время наедине с самим собой или с друзьями, семьей, не только для владельца, но и для посетителей. Предстояло еще пару месяцев ремонта, чтобы это место таким, каким оно являлось еще на чертежах и в неосуществившихся пока что мечтах.

Проходят месяцы, которые для Акааши казались проклятыми, но все это было не зря. Еще будучи старшеклассником он мечтал открыть небольшое кафе, и вот мечта сбылась. Первое время он прекрасно справлялся и сам, посетителей все же не особо интересуют безызвестные места в таких укромных уголках улиц, но молва, в конце концов, разлетелась, посетителей стало довольно много, и одних рук Акааши уже не хватало. Пришлось искать кого-нибудь для помощи.

Долгое время никто на объявление о поиске сотрудника не откликался, надежда найти кого-нибудь уже начала угасать, но однажды поздно вечером Акааши кто-то позвонил. Человек по ту сторону трубки явно нервничал, видимо, боялся, что не примут. Примечательно, что сам Акааши боялся, что спугнет человека своими вопросами об умении обращаться с кофе. Как и ожидалось, человек этот никогда не работал с кофе, но клялся, что готов научиться всему и как можно быстрее, лишь бы приняли. Голос постепенно с взволнованного изменялся на более воодушевленный, как показалось Акааши. Особого выбора не было, и человеку, который представился Бокуто Котаро, назначали на следующий день собеседование. На следующий день владелец кафе показывал новичку, что да как устроено, как варить кофе и прочее. Парень этот полный ноль, но учится быстро, так что хорошим работником он мог стать. Зачем он пошел работать в кофейню, если не разбирается кофе и тому подобном? Он студент, которому срочно нужна подработка.

Прошел уже месяц с того собеседования. Бокуто стал хорошим работником, как и ожидалось, но иногда все же случались небольшие проблемы. Акааши с радостью помогал и объяснял. Обычно персональные уроки как правильно готовить самый важный в этом заведении напиток проводились вечером, когда уже никого не было. Благодаря таким вечерам они сблизились, но дальше дружбы не должно было зайти. По крайней мере, так они считали первое время.

Бокуто всегда был дилетантом в делах, касающихся любви и всех тому подобных человеческих взаимоотношений, но кто знал, что все настолько плохо. Он влюбился в своего босса. Да, у них более теплые отношения, нежели бывает у других, но это же не означает, что можно свободно влюбляться. Страшно, что у самого Акааши вряд ли будут подобные чувства. Он относится к Бокуто как к своему ученику, и это видно всем, так что шансы уже с самого начала равны нулю. Бедный студент поклялся себе скрывать свои никому не нужные чувства любой ценой, но как сложно выполнять это, когда почти каждый день ты проводишь с тем, кого любишь. В его голове даже начали появляться мысли, что нужно как можно скорее уволиться. Уволиться и бросить? Ни за что.

Из-за всего этого в голове вечно царил бардак, особенно когда нужно было быть более сосредоточенным, чем обычно, например, во время работы. Не сказать, что все сильно ухудшилось в работе парня, но изменения были, и не заметить это довольно сложно. Вся надежда была на то, что Акааши все же из числа тех, кто не может подобное заметить, но, увы, этого не произошло.

— Все в порядке? – после ухода последнего клиента спросил Акааши.

— Конечно! А что? – юноша молился про себя, что разговор не идет в то русло, в которое ему лучше не идти.

— В последнее время ты рассеянный стал. Точно все в порядке? – в ответ Бокуто просто кивнул, улыбаясь, будто все на самом деле хорошо, но внутри он уже кричал. Не все в порядке! Не все! – Если случилось что-то, ты можешь рассказать, — дотрагиваясь до плеча студента, продолжил мужчина. Это был решающий «удар». Сколько сил сейчас требовалось Котаро, чтобы сдержать себя от совершения ошибки, о которой потом будет жалеть долго, очень долго, если не всю жизнь даже. Казалось, он должен был привыкнуть уже к этим прикосновениям, но нет, с каждым разом все становилось только хуже.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, но не нужно, — после Бокуто как можно быстрее домывает все и покидает помещение, ловя на себе озадаченный взгляд Акааши.

Любой человек, находящийся в похожем положении, придумывает на подобные вопросы тысячу и одну отмазку, но рано или поздно они кончатся, и придется говорить правду. Все это понимают, и Бокуто тоже. Но стоит ли говорить? Может действительно лучше сейчас уйти, пока не стало поздно? А может ну все к черту и не оттягивать этот момент, все равно же говорить причину ухода и прекращения общения, а в голову ничего дельного для такого не лезет. Бокуто берет в руки телефон, уже начинает писать сообщение, в котором все выложит на чистоту, что не выходит. Говорят, в экстремальных ситуациях у человека просыпаются скрытые таланты и способности, видимо, у Бокуто таланта писательства нет, или ситуация не слишком экстремальна, во что не верится. Поломав некоторое время голову, юноша решает написать обычное «я люблю Вас» и ждать ответа. Вот все написано, дело остается за малым – нажать в нужную часть экрана, где расположена кнопка отправки. Глубокий вздох. Три, два, один… Нет, он не может. Быстро стерев сообщение, он падает на кровать. Не хочется ничего: не реветь, не страдать и все тому прочее. В любом случае это не поможет. Возможно, вся эта буря в душе и правда утихнет, если немного подождать. Нужно ведь еще какое-то время держать все в тайне, и оно уйдет, правда?

Стоило Бокуто только отвлечься от своих мыслей, как его телефон издал звук уведомления. Он спокойно взял его, не ожидая ничего такого, и только вид уведомления, в котором было написано от кого сообщение, уже привел в шок юношу. Сообщение было от Акааши. Сначала Бокуто боялся читать его, но все же пересилил себя. Нечего бояться ведь, он сделал все, чтобы Акааши ничего не узнал, а если и узнал, то давно бы дал понять это. Но, только открыв сообщение, он понял, что не прав.

В сообщении Акааши признался, что давно раскусил Бокуто, ведь тот не умеет врать. Не показывал он это, потому что не хотел давить, вот только с каждым днем все хуже и хуже, а делать что-то нужно, поэтому он взял инициативу в свои руки. Еще он писал, что не испытывает похожих чувств к Бокуто (как он и ожидал) и вряд ли у них что-нибудь могло бы выйти. Он даже написал, что поймет, если Бокуто уйдет. Заканчивалось сообщение извинениями, что все так вышло (хотя за что извиняться Котаро не мог понять).

Студент несколько раз прочел сообщение, пытаясь полностью понять его смысл (стоит отдать должное, что Акааши очень хорошо пишет, в отличие от кое-кого). Он не знал, как реагировать, что ответить. Он долго молчал. Акааши даже написал еще несколько сообщений, но в них он уже волновался, все ли хорошо, и извинялся за резкость. Они привели в чувства юношу, который уже был опустошен внутри. Все же заставлять волноваться он не хотел никого, а особенно Акааши, поэтому он как можно быстрее ответил:

«Не вините себя, я все понимаю. И спасибо, что сказали».


End file.
